Passive
by Caos Gal55592
Summary: Seeing you there, I just have one question. Why can't you turn and face me? Songfic.


A/N: Hello! Okay, newly updated because last time I was in a rush and couldn't put the disclaimer on. Shadow and all other Sonic characters in this fiction belong to Sega, not me. Also the song Passive belongs to Blue October. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

_Dead as dead can be._

_The doctor tells me._

Shadow grasped the phone more firmly in his hand. "What was that?" he questioned. After a pause the dark hedgehog slammed down the phone and swept out the door. He had to see for himself.

_But I can't believe him,_

_Ever the optimistic one._

It was dark as Shadow skated through the streets, not remembering his ability to teleport to his destination. His thoughts were flying faster than the scenery passing by, and he was little more than a blur. He arrived at a crappy looking motel… and there were police around it.

_I'm sure of your ability to become, my perfect enemy._

Barely glancing at the officers that were shouting at people to, "Back away from the scene of the crime." He pushed through the onlookers and rushed into the building. He knew which room he was looking for because of the police tape. Flashing a G.U.N. badge in the officer's face he demanded to look in on the crime. Alone.

_Wake up, and face me._

Shadow saw the body immediately. It was lying in the middle of the floor, face down. Of course he knew who it was. How could he mistake him?

_Don't play dead._

_Cause maybe._

There was a bullet in his temple, just like the doctor had said, and the weapon was right next to him on the floor. 20-gauge shotgun. He knew that it was suicide. He just knew.

_Someday I will walk away and say,_

"_You disappoint me." _

The dark hedgehog turned angrily and walked towards a small window in the room, remembering…

"**You really think you can defeat me?" Shadow asked looking down on the cocky smile of the blue pest. **

"**Of course I do! I'm the fastest thing alive. Remember?" Sonic laughed as he jogged in place, "What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?"**

**Sonic's darker counterpart grimaced as he jumped off the car that he was standing on and sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. A race it is. If you'll just agree to shut up after I beat you."**

"**Don't sound so sure of yourself." Sonic said as he turned to set a starting line. But as he did, Shadow detected a hint of… was it malice in his voice? He shook his head and went towards the newly made line.**

**Shadow and Sonic were neck and neck and the finish line was nearing when Shadow suddenly began to pull ahead. The black and red hedgehog heard Sonic's disbelieving grunt and smiled. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. He knew he could finally defeat his cocky blue nemesis. He smiled to himself, and if anyone was around to see it they would have seen a hint of mania in it.**

"**Hey Shadow!" the blue blur behind him called suddenly. Shadow turned his head to see that his competition had stopped and was looking at his communicator. **

"**Yes?" Shadow halted.**

"**I've gotta cut this thing short. Tails just called and Egghead is hatching another scheme. A hero's work is never done." He let out what seemed to be a chuckle, though it was horribly forced, and continued, "Maybe some other time." And with that, he was gone.**

**Shadow never heard of the supposed, 'Scheme.' that Eggman had planned after that day.**

_Maybe you're better off this way._

Shadow snapped out of the memory and turned back toward the body.

_Leaning over you here,_

_Cold and catatonic_

He felt his neck on the slim chance that he might be alive. But no. Not with that gaping hole in the side of his face. He was as dead as he could be.

_I catch a brief reflection_

_Of what you could and might have been._

He kneeled and turned the body over to look at his face. Sonic's eyes were open, staring at his old nemesis lifelessly, coldly. But a smirk was cast across the face. Smiling. Smiling at him.

_It's your right and your ability_

_To become… my perfect enemy…_

He had known.

_Wake up, (Why can't you?)_

He dropped the body on the floor, strode toward the window and grabbed the sill.

_And face me. (Come on now.)_

The Faker knew that he was the better, that he was that ultimate… He must have…

_Don't play dead. (Don't play dead.)_

But never gave him the satisfaction. Couldn't give him the satisfaction.

_Cause maybe. (Because maybe.)_

He broke the sill and walked towards that smile.

_Someday I'll (Someday I'll) _

_Walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"_

_Maybe you're better off this way._

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered to the silent hedgehog.

_Maybe you're better off this way._

"Watching me crawl in this hole to find you."

_Maybe you're better off this way._

"I bet you knew I would come."

_Maybe you're better off this way._

"You wanted to know that I was just as sad as you…"

_You're better of this;_

"But I'm not."

_You're better of this;_

"I've always known I was better and I've always been disappointed by you!"

_Maybe you're better off!_

"Yes!" his voice grew louder as he stared at the lifeless form, "Disappointed! And you knew it!"

_Wake up, (Can't you?)_

"Now get up!"

_And face me. (Come on now.)_

"Face me!" he kicked the body against the wall.

_Don't play dead. (Don't play dead.)_

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?"

_Cause maybe. (Because maybe.)_

"You always were, weren't you?" he strode over to the wall and yanked the corpse up by the chest fur.

_Someday I'll (Someday I'll) _

_Walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"_

"You're pathetic!"

"_You fucking disappoint me!"_

_Maybe you're better off this way._

"Fine."

_Go ahead and play dead,_

"Don't answer."

_I know that you can hear this!_

"I know that you can hear me!"

_Go ahead and play dead!_

"Why else would you smile?" he dropped the body and kicked the wall.

"_Why can't you turn and face me?"_

"Why don't you turn and face me?" he shouted

The words drummed through his head.

_Why can't you turn and face me?_

_Why can't you turn and face me?_

_Why can't you turn and face me?_

He grabbed the body by the neck and lifted it against the wall.

_You fucking disappoint me!_

"You fucking disappoint me!"

"Shadow?"

The voice snapped him back to the room. Turning he saw Amy standing there with a look of horror on her face. He dropped Sonic's body back onto the ground and spat on the dead hedgehog's face.

Amy stood in the doorway in dumb shock as Shadow passed her mumbling.

"_Passive aggressive bullshit."_

A/N: Me again, Thank you for reading! I am grateful for any constructive criticism that you might have, especially if it is a grammar or spelling mistake. Review if you have something to say, if not… well then I'll let you decide.


End file.
